vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast (InFAMOUS)
|-|John White= |-|The Beast= Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. However, as he was being ripped apart, John was somehow able to reach out to an unknown force, which felt as if it were trying to "escape" the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere essentially became apart of John and rebirthed him as "The Beast", a Conduit of immense power. Using his newfound powers, John made his way across the world to save as many as he could from the Plague by creating Conduits at the cost of humans. Cole MacGrath can choose to either side with John to save the Conduits, ultimately inheriting his powers and becoming The Beast himself. Or side against him by using the RFI to cure the Plague and save humanity, at the cost of killing 90% of all Conduits, including himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least High 6-A Name: John White, The Beast, The Destroyer Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late 30's Classification: Human Conduit fused with the Ray Sphere, Former Undercover Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation (Can manipulate and produce Ray Field radiation), Berserk Mode (Went on a mindless rampage at the beginning of the second game after regenerating. Likely cannot be used voluntarily and only happens after regenerating), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. His body is now completely made up of a lava-esque substance, lacking a brain or any human organs. However, he has stated to possess a non-physical consciousness), Likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Due to his body being composed of inorganic matter, he likely doesn’t require a need to eat, sleep, or breathe. In addition he spent weeks traveling down the East Coast destroying cities and fighting off the military non-stop without rest), Large Size (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly. Can also create gravitational singularities in his hands akin to a black hole), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (via Singularity), Telepathy (Could telepathically communicate with Cole), Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception (Could sense the energy of the RFI, which allowed him to track it across the country and pinpoint its location during the Battle of New Marais, could sense that Cole was the strongest being in Empire City, could sense a large army forming in New Marais from far away), Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Size Manipulation (Can shift from normal size to towering heights at will), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb, and control matter, used it to rebuild his body after he was atomized by the Ray Sphere. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in the range of his black hole, such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. Can control his own Ray Field radiation, which is composed of high speed particles), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Regeneration (High. Upon regaining consciousness, he quickly rebuilt his body after being destroyed by the Ray Sphere. Quickly regenerated himself after having his body blasted apart by Cole several times, including his entire head. Scaled from his Matter Manipulation), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification (Amplified Cole's powers such as improving his Radar Vision and giving him infinite energy. Can most likely amplify his own powers similarly via Ray Field Radiation), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers by stressing their bodies in different ways. In moments of extreme distress, his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle, Passive; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power (All Conduits gain strength when enraged), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down and absorb any matter or energy attacks on a macro-quantum level, nullifying them and rendering them completely useless. Broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakened him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate massive amounts of fiery-orange electricity from his body), Flight, Weather Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Ray Field Blasts and various other abilities), Power Bestowal (Can bestow powers onto others with the Conduit gene, and can transfer his power to them). Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with. The Beast also apparently lacks organs, and is composed of a lava-like substance), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro-Quantum level), Fire and Extreme Heat (Easily withstood a nuclear fireball with no notable injuries, which can reach temperatures of 100,000,000° Celsius.), Radiation (Easily withstood a nuclear explosion with no notable injuries, teleporting into the city just moments later), and Power Nullification (Could withstand direct hits from beams from a partially-charged RFI) | Same as before, Ice Manipulation (Froze people solid in Kessler’s timeline), Earth Manipulation (Can create volcanoes) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Can casually cover cities in dark clouds just by regenerating and transforming and easily destroyed Empire City in a single blast when it first awoke, and became immensely stronger over the course of several weeks by constantly fighting and honing his powers. Obliterated countless cities across the country, including Panama City. Conduits grow stronger over time and when exposed to Ray Field Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of) | At least Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the moon with a single blast in the future in the early days of its awakening. Stated numerous times to have the power to destroy and consume the world, and was implied to have done so in the future. Had several years to increase his powers before Kessler went back in time) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Can throw his attacks fast enough to tag the likes of Cole MacGrath) | At least Relativistic+, likely much higher (Should be superior to his present timeline self) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (His massive body alone should weigh this much, and grew immensely stronger over the course of several weeks by constantly fighting and honing his powers. Can casually throw tanks into buildings. Easily tossed the Archer Square statue across Empire City with one hand) | At least Class M, likely far higher (Far stronger than his past self, especially after strengthening his powers for years) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Shrugged off a direct hit from a nuclear missile with no damage to its body, only being staggered, and proceeded to teleport into the city moments later. Could withstand several attacks from RFI-Empowered Cole before being defeated). Macro-Quantum Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill | At least Multi-Continent level. Macro-Quantum Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Fought off the Militia, the Rebels, Nix, and Cole all at once, suffering numerous injuries along the way, and barely showed any sign of slowing down. Traveled along the East Coast whilst fighting off the full might of the U.S. military, stopping only to destroy cities in his way. Was completely unfazed by a direct hit from a nuclear missile, and proceeded to teleport into New Marais just moments later) Range: Hundreds of kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several hundred kilometers in range) | Likely Planetary (Destroyed the moon from Earth) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (Used to be an undercover agent who managed to infiltrate the First Sons, avoided DARPA and Moya's forces, as well as the Dust Men from chasing him for weeks.) Weaknesses: The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the Conduit Gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float helplessly in the air, leaving them vulnerable to attack and extremely susceptible to his Gravity Hole attack. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls and pillars of fire that can easily destroy cities. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. Can instantly cover the sky in dark clouds just by transforming. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create a pseudo-black hole that pulls in anything close to it. It can destroy any matter or energy that it absorbs on a macro-quantum level, ignoring durability. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' Large scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else. They can vaporize anything in their path, and are able to destroy entire cities and everything around them for hundreds of kilometers, and can even destroy a large portion of the moon in one shot. Key: Cole's Timeline '''| '''Kessler's Timeline Note: Kessler's timeline does not scale to the main timeline, due to the fact that, not only they have displayed no feats near the High 6-A range, but also, it is implied that, while Kessler expected John to be a powerful conduit, he did not expect him to be the beast, because if he did, he would have simply killed John before he became a threat. Not to mention, while John wants to save humanity, Kessler's Beast only seemed to be aiming for destruction. Both of these facts lead us to believe that Kessler's Beast is a different person, and that, logically, they should not automatically scale to the main timeline without sufficient evidence, of which there is a lack of. Others Notable Victories: Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy) Mateus' Profile (Emperor of Hell Mateus were used) Notable Losses: Knives Millions (Trigun) Knives' Profile (Fully Charged Angel Arm Knives and the Beast from Kessler's timeline were used) Inconclusive Matches: Mary Sue (Clash of Hexennacht) Mary Sue's Profile (This was Normal Frame Mary and Kessler's Timeline Beast) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon’s profile (5-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:InFAMOUS Category:Rage Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Black Hole Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions